Narusasu love story
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: a narusasu yaoi anime gay guy story...narusasu so it means that sasuke is uke and naruto is seme...... i just want to see how many people read it and/or like it... if people like it i shall continue
1. Chapter 1

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

(we start the story out at the trainig ground with kakshi, sasuke, naruto, and sakura...)

naruto, sasuke, and sakura are out of breath when kakshi says.....

"ok everyone, i think thats enough training for today!"

naruto, sakura, and sasuke all nod thier heads...and sasuke begins to walk away....

"wait sasuke-kun! Dont you want me to walk you home?"

"no, leave me alone!"

"but sas-"

"sakura, he said no!"

"thank you naruto..."

"fine then!"

"...sakura...i'll walk you home...."

"yay!" and with that kakashi and sakura leave naruto and sasuke alone

"......"

"umm....." sasuke starts to blush

'is...is he....blushing?'

sasuke starts to walk away in embarassment when...

"wait!"

"huh?"

"i mean...well maybe.....actually.... "

sasukes checks were still pink

"y-yes..na-naruto?"

"i need to talk to you later...meet me at the ramen shop.....at say about eight?"

"umm....o-ok...."

"see you later then...."

"b-bye"

'i wonder what he wants to talk about.....'

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

(time skip: its eight and we're at the ramen shop)

sasuke is waiting for naruto....sasuke is starting to think that naruto stood hiom up...if that was true he would go home and cry...then he broke his thoughts when he saw a very sexy naruto strolling toward him....

"hey sasuke, you actually came!"

"umm.....y-yeah....."

"why dont we go sit down?"

"s-sure"

they went in and sat down in silence and thats also how they ate their meals....silence.....they would just casuallly stare at one another for a minute then look back down....finally sasuke broke the silence

"so...naruto? you wa-wanted to ta-talk to m-me?"

"yeah...actually-"

actually what?"

"can we talk a walk?"

"umm...sure i gue-guess...."

they go outside and start walking...but...sasuke isnt sure of where they were going because he was just following naruto....

"umm...n-aruto?" naruto instintly loked down at sasuke

"yes?"

"not to be r-rude or anything b-but where are we goi-going?"

"oh, im sorry...i just realized that i was walkinhg to my house the whole time....im sorry i should have thought of you beacuse you live-"

"the other way i know...its ok...."

"are you sure....?"

"yeah i am....so...what did y-you want to t-talk to m-me about?"

"Yeah...better yet...i'll show you....."

"what do you mea-"

before sasuke could finish his sentence naruto was kissing him crashing his lips onto sasukes naruto then requestedentrance in sasuks mouth and sasuke let him slippipng his mouth open a little naruto pushed his tougne threw and began exploring all through sasukes mouth....sasuke was trying to process this moment he loved naruto so much and dreamt of this moment for as long as hes known naruto and he didnt think that naruto felt the same as him...sasuke then fainted and fell to the ground....naruto was in shock

"sasu!? oh no! that was- he didnt like it! well i cant leave him here i guess i'll take him to my house for the night he can just go home when he wakes up...."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

**should i continue? it gets better as it goes.....  
**

ok thats it so far...i didnt want to write alot if people were'nt going to like it so thats why its short....it gets better as it goes on so tell me if i should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**_

~narusasu~ love story: chapter/part two......

(we're with naruto and sasuke at narut's house...a/n sasuke's sleeping)

"I wonder when he's going to wake up...i shouldn't have kissed him, i should've known he wouldn't fell the same way i do....."

"...w-where a-am i......?"

"sasuke!"

"huh! n-naruto....?" then sasuke cheeks flustered a red-ish like color

"sasuke can i ask you something?"

"yes....what is it?"

"...why do you always blush when i talk to you?"

"umm....well...its...its....umm...."

_'i can't believe he see's me blush!'_

"Do you like me more than a friend, or something?"

sasuke face resembled a tomato at this moment "umm...." sasuke doesn't know what to say he can't even think properly he's just way too embarasssed to even lay an eye on naruto...so he just jumps out of the bed and out the window and runs back to his own house trying hold back the tears coming from his eye's.....

"SASUKE! WAIT!"_ 'i wonder if he actually loves me....i have to find out!'_

now we go to sasuke at his house

"i can't believe naruto almost found out i like him! why was i over there anyway? i was probably just spending the night or something...i hope he never finds out i love him...he'll never talk to me if he finds out....."

sasuke can't hold in his tears anymore and they come pouring down his face...then naruto arrives and starts to litsen to sasuke through the window and all naruto can he is sasuke's sobs

_'why is he crying? I'll go see whats wrong, and comfort him'_

naruto goes around the house to the door and begin's to knock

"go away please! come back later who ever you are"

that just makes naruto knock more and that makes sasuke scream louder

"I SAID, GO AWAY!"

naruto opens the door only to find a crying sasuke on the bed

"i just want to talk to you..."

sasuke grabs the nearest thing toward him and it just happens to be a pillow and thrusts it at naruto

"I don't want to talk to you...."

"but-"

"I said NO!"

"....NO.....im not leaving till you tell me what's wrong....."

"....you never take no for an answer do you......?"

"nope" with that naruto sits on the edge of sasuke's bed "listen sasuke....about what i did last night-"

"what did you do?"

"you mean you dont remember?"

"no...what did you do?"

"nothing...nevermind..."

"..ok then....." sasuke's cheeks once again start to change color_ 'oh no im blushing again!'_

"there! you did it again!"

"...did what....?"

"blushed! you always blush around me!"

"oh...i didn't realize that i do..." sasuke face turns more red than before

"your lying! how can you not tell! you like me admit it!"

"w-what kind of question is that?! i-its not tr-true!"

"sasuke...don't be in denial! you like me and you know it....."

tears start to pour down sasuke's cheeks again

"its all my fault!"

"huh!? what are you talking about!?"

"now that you know i...i... lo-love you you'll avoid me and hate me...."

"no i wo-"

"yes! you will" sasuke looks down at his lap "you can just leave naruto, i won't even watch, it won'thurt my feelings either...so...you can leave...."

"sasuke...."

"JUST GO!"

"sasuke look at me!" sasuke is shocked by naruto's strickness and looks up slowly and when he looks up, naruto uses his hand and wipes sasuke's tears away

"....sasuke i don't hate you....in fact i have a question for you...."

"wh-what?"

"will you go out with me?"

"wha-really?!"

"only on one condition..."

"...and whats that?"

"I'm seme!"

"but-"

"no but's! beside you blush too much to be seme, and uke is in your name"

"you do have a point there....fine...your seme..."

naruto goes on top of sasuke and begins to kissing him he once again gains domonice and explores in sasuke mouth naruto breaks the kiss to say something

"wait! should we tell people?"

"no! they'll make fun of us!"

"fine....but, i don't want girls all over you....or guys for that matter....."

"they won't be...."

"good...."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**_

well part two is done its kind of short and confusing and i ended at a bad part...but thats ok because i'll tell you now that the next part has sex in it :D yay yaoi ^^  
thanks for reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3

i wanted to give a thanks to Dragon77 and also shinobi101 for the nice reviews.....thanks ^^

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

We're still at sasuke's (if you don't know what's going on I suggest you read chapter two)

"....well...w-what do we do now naruto?"

"well...we don't have to be at the training field till about 30 minutes...."

"So....what are we going to do till then?"

naruto devilishly smirks while sasuke blushes

"You're so cute when you blush"

"Oh...am I now?"

"You're just so hot I can't stand it"

naruto pins sasuke to his bed and began to remove sasuke's clothes slowly he starts with his shirt and begins teasing on sasuke's nipples pinching them and licking them, slowly naruto's tongue trails down sasuke's chest down to the belt of his pants and naruto pulls sasuke's pants off and begins to suck on sasuke's dick, sasuke can't help but moan this was probably the best moment of his life, but, he quickly became uneasy and put his hand on naruto's clothes and gave them a small tug, naruto knew what that meant sasuke didn't want to be the only one naked so naruto removed his own clothes, then took three fingers and put them in front of sasuke's mouth

"Suck…."

Sasuke commenced to suck on naruto's fingers licking and covering the, with saliva, naruto then pulled them out and flipped sasuke over , then stuck a finger in sasuke's tiny hole, trying not to hurt sasuke he put another finger in and started scissoring the hole, looking for that 'special' spot

"Ahh…mmm…naru….I…..ahh"

"Shh…it will get much better soon sasu…."

Naruto keep moving his fingers around until sasuke immediately jump up out of surprise and pleasure

'Looks like I found it'

Naruto adds the third finger in sasuke's hole and scissors around making the whole bigger

"Ok…are you ready sasuke?"

"…..yes….ju..st ….hurry up and….get in me…."

Naruto was happy to oblige, he lined up his throbbing dick toward sasuke's hole and started thrusting in slowly, trying not to hurt his uke, who was just moaning his brains out

"Naru….fa-faster…harder…."

Naruto's thrusts got faster and deeper

"Sasuke!"

"naru-naruto!"

Naruto thrusts in a couple more times they are both starting to reach their limit

"ahh….naru…I think im going to…c-cum….."

Almost immediately after sasuke said that they both came all over the bed and themselves and naruto pulled out of sasuke and they laid there for a minute or two when naruto realized they were late

"Sasuke! Were late for training!"

"Wha- I almost forgot about that...."

"We should get going; if we're luck kakashi is probably late"

Sasuke tries to get up from the bed but falls back down

"Sasuke, are you ok?"

"This isn't good, how am I going to train?"

"….I'm sorry sasuke I shouldn't have gone that deep…for your first time…."

"Well, what do I do now?"

"You'll just have to try and train…."

"But I can't even stand without limping!"

"I'll figure something out, don't worry…."

"Fine…..but you better come up with a plan"

"I will….." _'I hope'_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx___****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**YAY YAOI!**

I'm still working on my grammar, I think its better, but I'll keep working on it ^^

I hope you liked the new chapter…stay tuned for the next one ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUSASU ^^**

And i also wanted to thank **_Dragon77_** for reviewing every chapter ^^ thank you!!!

At the training field sakura and even kakashi were waiting for sasuke and naruto's arrival

"Man! Where are naruto, and sasuke at?"

"That's what I'm wondering as well, they will definitely get a punishment for being this late….."

"Good because-"

Sakura was cut off by naruto popping out of no where

"Were here!"

"Ow…umm…I mean sorry were late kakashi…ow-"

"Yeah!"

"Well because you guys were so late you have to run laps…."

"Wha-ow!"

"Well! Ok let's run then…."

**_'Hmm….I wonder what's wrong with sasuke'_**

"Ow…ow-"

"Ok! Sasuke lets start running-"

"Wait naruto!"

"What now kakashi-sensei?"

"I need to speak with you….sasuke you may procede with running laps…."

"Ok….ow…ow…ow"

"What's wrong with you sasuke-kun?"

"Ow- NOTHING! Who said there was- ow- something wrong?!"

"Ok then….."

Naruto and kakashi went over to the benches and sat down

"Ok naruto….talk to me, I know that there's something wrong with sasuke! And I bet that you had something to do with it!"

"What?! Who said there was something wrong with-"

"NARUTO! Just tell me, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to…."

"…you promise….?"

"I promise! I just want to know…maybe I can help….."

"Ok…..well, me and s-sasuke started d-dating today…And, we ki-kind o-of…." Naruto began to trail off

"Already! You already fucked after a couple of hours!"

"Shh….not so loud…but, yes we did…And I was kind of hard on him for his first time…."

"….you shouldn't have sex…your too young…"

"I don't care! It's not hurting anyone!"

"What do you mean? Just look at sasuke he says ow every time he moves!"

"….I don't want to hurt him…."

"…maybe…you should go and talk to him…"

"…ok….I will…"

Naruto and kakashi walk back to were sasuke and sakura are at naruto and kakashi look at sasuke with symphony

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Kakashi leans over and whispers into naruto's ear

"Go on naruto…talk to him…."

"…ok…it really hurts me to see him in pain…."

"Ow….ow…ow!"

"Ok everyone no more training, go head home!"

Sasuke begins to walk away until a very guilty naruto comes yelling, and running

"Wait sasu-chan!"

"…no naruto…im just going to go home…ow…."

"But sasu…."

"….it's ok naruto…..I think I can walk home by myself….ow! Ow!"

_**'I might have to use force, he not cooperating'** _

Naruto picks sasuke up bridal-style

"Hey! Put me down!"

"No! Your hurt…I'll carry you to your house!"

"No naruto, you don't have to…I live really far away…"

"I don't care! I'm going to carry you home no matter what you say or do!"

"….o-ok…."

"…besides I feel like it's my entire fault that you're hurt…."

"…….."

"Sasuke?"

"…yes….?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…nothings wrong, I'm just tired….."

"Oh….ok…."

Naruto carry's sasuke home after about 5 minutes of silence naruto speaks

"Sasu….I have to ask you a few questions…."

"…………."

"Sasuke?"

Naruto looks down only to find out that sasuke is sleeping soundly in his arms

"….aww he's so cute when he's sleeping….I'll ask him later…."

Naruto arrives at sasuke house, and puts sasuke in his bed to sleep while naruto himself decides to watch tv and wait for sasuke to awake.....

This chapter might be hard to understand because it's like 1 am and I'm starting to get tired…and this chapter was a little boring…..

But the next chapter is way better….a lot is going to happen ^^

Well….hope you liked the chapter……


	5. Chapter 5

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****XxXxX****XxXxXxXxXxXx****xXxXxXx****xXxXxXxXxX**

Ok we left off at naruto carrying sasuke to his house and now he's waiting for sasuke to awaken…

**(A/N the parentheses tell what their doing)**

Sasuke: (is still asleep) "….."

Naruto: "….come on! Wake up already!" (Naruto goes on top on sasuke"

Sasuke: (begins to open his eyes) "…w-who's there? …umm…Naruto?!" (sasuke turns on the lights)

Naruto: "umm…h-hi sasuke…."

Sasuke: ", hey naruto….umm, naruto?"

Naruto: "yes sasu-chan?"

Sasuke: "why are you on me?"

Naruto: "oh, well…" (He gets up and sits by sasuke) "Sorry…"

Sasuke: "…I didn't say that I didn't like it…" (Blushes)

Naruto: "oh" (smirks)

Sasuke: umm….naruto?"

Naruto: "yes sasuke?

Sasuke: "…well, were officially going out now, right?"

Naruto: "yes, we are…oh and sasuke I wanted to ask you a question before you passed out earlier..."

Sasuke: "…yes naruto?"

Naruto: "…umm, well… I want you to…you know…umm…come live with me…"

Sasuke: "wha-why!?"

Naruto: "well, because I love you…"

Sasuke: "I have to live with you for you to love me?"

Naruto: "no! It's not like that at all it's just that-"

Sasuke: "it's just that what?!"

Naruto: "why are you making this sound so bad! YOU ALWAYS TAKE THINGS TO SERIOUSLY!!!"

Sasuke: "….well….it's just…i…." (Sasuke starts crying)

Naruto: "sasuke….?"

Sasuke: (still crying)

Naruto: "….sasuke…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry…."

Sasuke: "…just go away…"

Naruto: "what?!"

Sasuke: (yells) "you heard me! GO!" (Crying more)

Naruto: "…..sasuke…." (Starts walking away)

Sasuke: (whispers) "….i'm sorry naruto…I can't….you don't understand…"

Naruto: (thinks) _'I don't understand!?'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****XxXxXxX****XxXxX****XxXxXxXxXxXx****xXx**

Sorry I've haven't written in awhile I was going through some things

And I want to know if you like the new way I'm writing, it's so you can understand what their doing and stuff…

I'm putting in a new chapter in a few, like an hour ^^

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****XxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXx****x**


	6. Chapter 6

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**It is now the next day and we start at naruto's house ^^**

Naruto: "I wonder if sasuke is feeling ok today, I wonder if I should go see him…hey! Theres a note on my window!" (Grabs note) "It's from kakashi-sensei!"

**The note reads-**

_Dear naruto, _

_There is training today! Meet at the field around noon, don't be late!_

**_~kakashi~_**

Naruto: "there's training today! Now I have a reason to see sasuke =^^=

**Now at sasuke's house**

Sasuke: "hmm…I could barely sleep at all last night…" (Sighs) "I hope I don't have to see naruto for a while, or a couple of days at least…" (Looks up) "Huh? A note?" (Grabs note)

**The note reads-**

_Dear sasuke,_

_There's training today! I hope you feel better! Well, 12pm sharp at the field…don't be late!_

**_~kakashi~_**

Sasuke: "no! I might have to see naruto after all!"

**To make time go by faster, sakura gets the same note as naruto**

**Timeskipping- now its noon at the training field**

Kakashi: "wow! I'm actually early today! I hope they all got my note…."

Naruto: (walks up) "Hey kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi: "hey naruto….so…."

Naruto: "so...what?"

Kakashi: "did you talk to sasuke?"

Naruto: "yeah, I did, but, he's mad at me now…I made him cry, I feel so bad…"

Kakashi: "how did you make him cry?"

Naruto: "well, to try and make a long story short…I asked him to move in with me, we argues I yells….very loud….and I screamed a the top of my lungs that he takes everything to seriously, he cried then made then screamed and told me to leave….."

Kakashi: "….I'm sorry naruto…"

Naruto: "yeah, I don't think he'll be coming today…"

Kakashi: "…I understand…we'll just wait for sakura then…

**A few minutes later**

Sakura: (arrives) "I'm here…hi kakashi, and naruto!"

Kakashi: "hi sakura, ok let's begin training…"

Sakura: "…shouldn't we wait for sasuke?"

Kakashi: "sasuke's not feeling well today…he's at home…"

Sakura: "oh, ok then…"

Kakashi: "ok then this is perfect naruto and sakura I want you guys to spar…"

Naruto&sakura: "ok!"

**They both immediately start battling eachother**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter six: ^^

Sorry I ended at a bad part, but, I'm so tired, but my vacation is starting on the 10th so I'll be writing/typing stories more ^^

Ja-ne ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**it's been a while since i continued this story so i'll put a recap...**

**ReCaPiNg: naruto asked sasuke to live with him, and so they got into a huge fight/arguement about it..and now just kakashiu, naruto, and sakura are at the training field traning...sasuke didnt show up...**

**RECAP DONE:**

**(underlined words are when their thinking something)  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

naruto and sakura start battling eachother on kaakashis orders, while kakashi himself stands and watches....meanwhile....

sasuke: *behind a bush across from the traning field* "should i go?......i dont know!? what do i do?"

kakashi: _'...is that sasuke over there.......its is!'_"sakura...naruto, i'll be right back...."

sakura&naruto: "ok!"

kakashi: *sneeks behind sasuke*

Sasuke: "Kakashi will be mad if i don't go, but...i don't want to see naruto..."

Kakashi: "Sasuke...."

Sasuke: "Ahh! oh....kakashi, umm....how much did you hear....?"

Kakashi: "Don't worry naruto already told me about you guys dating an-"

Sasuke: "ok! I'll kill him! I told him not to tell anyone!"

Kakashi: "....What happend between you two, the only thing i know is that he made you cry..."

Sasuke: "He didn't make me- well...ok maybe he did make me cry...."

Kakashi: "Why don't you want to live with him?"

Sasuke: "Wha- he told you everything!...Well actually don't tell him i told you this, but im not really sure if i truely love him...."

Kakashi: "oh...so is there someone else you like?"

Sasuke: *blushes* "No! can we just please change the subject!?"

Kakashi: "oh...ok...well i think you should really come to training today...But just this once i won't make you..."

Sasuke: "Really...?"

Kakashi: "....But meet me here later to make up for the lesson that you'll miss today..."

Sasuke: "ok kakashi-sensei! thanks! Bye!"

Kakashi: "Bye!"

*********BACK AT THE TRAINING FIELD*********

Kakashi: "...Hey guy's, im back!"

Sakura: "Where'd you go!"

Naruto: "yea...it took you long enough!"

Kakashi: "Well sorry! I was talking to sasu- someone!

Naruto:_ 'sasu...sasuke!'_

Kakashi: "Ok guys thats enough training for one day!you can go home!"

Sakura: "Bye Kakashi, Naruto!" *leaves*

Kakashi: "Well...see ya naruto!"

Naruto: "Wait right there kakashi!"

Kakashi: "...Umm, yes naruto...?"

Naruto: "Cut the act kakashi!"

Kakashi: "Wha-"

Naruto: "I know you were talking to sasuke because you said sasu-"

Kakashi: "Ok! you caught me...i was talking to sasuke for a little while..."

Naruto: "What did he say!"

Kakashi: "im sorry naruto...I promised him i wouldnt tell you..."

Naruto: "So! He told me not to tell people we were going out, but i told you!" Kakashi: "NAruto! ur..you don't deserve sasuke!"

Naruto: "What! and just what is that suppose to imply!"

Kakashi: "You figure it out..." *Poofs away in a big cloud of smoke*

Naruto: "Whats that supposed to mean...i didn't do anything wrong!"

*naruto leaves*

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXx**

**sorry i haven't continued my story in a long time, that won't happen again!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Later at the training field...**

Sasuke: ".....I think kakashi tricked me..."

Kakashi: *poofs behind sasuke* "Now, now, I would never do a thing like that."

Sasuke: "Ahh...You always scare me!"

Kakashi: *laughs* "Gomen...(Sorry)

Sasuke: "...So what did i miss today...?"

Kakashi: "...Actually, the thing is...that you didnt miss much...."

Sasuke: "...Then why am i here?"

Kakashi: "...I actuallly just wanted to hang out and maybe...talk and stuff.."

Sasuke: "...oh..."

Kakashi: "so...do you want to....?"

Sasuke: "...Umm, sure...why not..."

Kakashi: "...oh yea i almost forgot i have to tell you something!"

Sasuke: "what is it sensei?"

Kakashi: "It's about naruto..."

Sasuke: "What? Did something happen to him?"

Kakashi: "No it's not like that...He was saying stuff liike how he lied to you about telling people about you guys dating...So i told him he didnt deserve you..."

Sasuke: "Really?"

Kakashi *nods*

Sasuke: *Hugs kakashi* "Thanks...."

Kakashi: "...your welcome"

Sasuke: "...but, why did you tell him that?"

Kakashi: "Well...Because, he was lying behind your bac-"

Sasuke: "No why did you? You could have just ignored him..."

Kakashi: "...i know, but, i...i...well, i guess theres no way of getting around it sasuke...i love you..."

Sasuke: *laughs* " Very funny kakashi, nice joke..."

Kakashi: ":No! sasuke this is no joke...i LOVE YOU!"

*kakashi roughly kisses sasuke bruising sasukes lip until sasuke uses all his might and pushes kakashi away*

Sasuke: "Gomenesai (im sorry) Kakashi, i dont feel the same way...i love naruto..."

Kakashi: "But he lied to you!"

Sasuke: "I dont care about that anymore i think im over that, but now i realize that i really do love him an-"

Kakashi: "NO! You will love me! not him! even i have to force you!"

Sasuke: "Im scared!" *Runs away*

**Chapter nine will be up later ^~^**


	9. Chapter 9

**At sasukes house**

Sasuke: "kakashi, ew! i cant believe that freak! i know one thing he's definatly not getting a piece of my ass..." *lays down on bed*

Unknown: *Knocking on door*

Sasuke: "Who in the hell could that be?"

Unknown: *keeps knocking*

Sasuke: "IM COMING, HOLD ON" *opens door* "Wha- what are you doing here?"

Naruto: "Well...i just wanted to talk..."

Sasuke: Why? So you can just go tell people behind my back!?"

Naruto: "wha- what do you mean b-"

Sasuke: "Dont lie! kakashi told me everything! then you told him you didnt care!"

Naruto: "And just when did he tell you all of this?"

Sasuke: "Like an hour ago we were hanging ou-"

Naruto: HOW COULD YOU DATE KAKASHI!?!"

Sasuke: "What? im not eve-"

Naruto: "Now look whos lying!"

Sasuke: "But yo-"

?: *knocks on door*

Sasuke: Come i-"

Naruto: *Covers sasuke mouth* "COME BACK LATER"

?: "thath doesnt sound like sauske's voice..." *knocks*

Naruto: "FINE, hold on! ....Sasuke go answer the door and tell them to scram"

Sasuke: "But-"

Naruto: "just do it! Go!"

Sasuke: "...fine..." *opens door* "Ka-kakashi...?"

Kakashi: "sasuke is there something wrong?"

Sasuke: "well...umm....na-"

Naruto: "Punches sauske in the back*

Sasuke: "-ow!...i mean i have to go!"

Kakashi: "But-"

Sasuke: "i have to go now!" *closes door*

Naruto: "YOU WERE ABOUT TO TELL HIM I WAS HERE, WERENT YOU?!"

Sasuke: "...im sorry..."

Naruto: *slaps sasuke* "NO YOUR NOT!"

Sasuke: *crys* "Why did you hit me naruto...?"

Naruto: "Just shutup and come here!"

Sasuke: "Why...?"

Naruto: *Laughs*

Sasuke: "Whats wrong with you?!"

Naruto: "if you wont come over here then ill force you to!" *pulls sasuke*

Sasuke: "Ow!"

Naruto: *laughs and kisses sasuke roughly*

Sasuke: "Ow...naruto, whats with you...are you drunk or something...?"

Naruto: "Theres nothing wrong with me now stop complaining" *kisses sasuke again*

Sasuke: "....."

Naruto: *laughs*

Sasuke: "who are you...?"

Naruto: "What?"

Sasuke: "you heard me, who are you?! i know your not naruto uzumaki!"

Naruto: "Damn guess im caught..." *transforms*

?: *laughs*

Sasuke: "w-who are you...?"

?: "You dont even know who i am...thats pathtic!"

Sasuke: "just tell me who you are!"

?: "well heres a hint...were from the same clan..."

Sasuke: "impossible! everyone from my clan is dead except itachi and your not him..."

?: "Fine, fine since you cant figure it out im madara...madara uchiha"

Sasuke: "The fo-founder of konoha....?"

Madara: "You know your history...im impressed...Now it's time for you to co-"

Sasuke: "just what is this all about anyway!?"

Madara: "Well itachi was talking a little bit about you so i decided to meet you and sure enough it was love at first sight..."

Sasuke: "Then..wheres naruto?"

Madara: "Hes...around..." *laughs*

Sasuke: "if you hurt him i swear i-"

Madara: "Calm down, hes fine just alittle...tied up..."

Sasuke: "Where!?"

Madara: "you think im going to tell you were without getting anything..."

Sasuke: "What do you want...i'll do anything for naruto..."

Madara: "are you sure about that?"

sasuke: "Yes! im completely sure!"

Madara: "fine, ifi let him go...you have to be my pet!"

Sasuke: "wha-"

Madara: "You heard me!"

Sasuke: "Argh! FINE! as long as naruto will be safe...and no akatsuki member will come after him ever again...you got that!?"

Madara: "yes-"

Sasuke: "If you do those two things i'll be your...pet..."

Madara: "you got a deal..." *puts a leash around sasukes neck* "Now We'll let naruto go"

*****They go to a hidden cave-live hideout*******

**chapter 10 will be up soon ^~^**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Madara took sasuke to a hidden cave to go let naruto free**

* * *

Madara: *pull the leash causeing sasuke to choke out in pain* "Naruto's in there..."

Sasuke: "R-really...?"

Madara: "Yes"

* * *

***********they go inside the cave****************

* * *

Sasuke: "Naruto!"

Naruto: "Sasuke! Im so glad to see you...but what are you doing here?"

Sasuke: "Im saving you, what do you think im doing..." *naruto starts to kiss sasuke until madara pulls sasuke's leash and sasuke flys in the opposite direction of naruto*

Sasuke: *coughing* "O-ow..."

Naruto: "Sasuke?! Whats wrong?"

Madara: *comes closer*

Naruto: "You...your the one who put me here!"

Madara: "Yea, yea...i know" *unties naruto* :Now get out of my sight!"

Naruto: "Wha-"

Madara: "Im letting you go...now, leave!"

Naruto: "ok then, come on sasuke!"

Sasuke: "...."

Naruto: "...sasuke?"

Madara: *laughs*

Naruto: "And what the hell are you laughing about?!"

Madara: "sasuke...you why don't you tell him..."

Sasuke: "...but-"

Madara: "That wasn't a sugguestion, it was an order...now!"

Sasuke: "...i can't go with you naruto...."

Naruto: "What?! Why not?"

Sasuke: "Because it was the only way to save you...I made a deal with him it was to let you go, and to make sure no akatsuki member will ever come after you again...and now im...i-im..."

Naruto: "Your...?"

Madara: "He's my pet" *pulls leash*

Sasuke: *coughs*

Naruto: "Sasuke....you did that, for me..?"

Sasuke: "Well, of course i did-"

Naruto: "-why?"

Sasuke: "Why?! beacuse i l-love you! Why else...?"

Naruto: "Sasuke....I-"

Madara: "Well...it was nice meeting you, nine-tails boy...but, we should really get going..." *madara teleports away with sasuke*

Naruto: "No! Wait! Damnit...sasuke...i will save you no matter what dont worry...but, i might need help to do it..."

* * *

**chapter 11 will up soon ^~^ hope you liked chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Madara kidnapped sasuke and now to the akatsuki lair inside madara's room*****

**

* * *

**

Sasuke: *Crying*

Madara: "Stop that...it's getting annoying"

Sasuke: *sniff* *Cries*

Madara: "I'll be back...stay jere!" *Leaves*

Sasuke: "Naruto...i'll come back to you...somehow..."

?: *Walks by*

Sasuke: *whimpering and crying*

?: "...Sasu...ke?"

Sasuke: "i-itachi..."

Itachi: "what the fuck are you doing here? why are you crying? And whats with the leash?"

Sasuke: "im..im.."

Itachi: "...your?"

Sasuke: "MADARA'S PET!"

Itachi: ".hell. MADARA!? GET YOU ASS IN HERE. NOW!"

Madara: *Walks in* "What?!"

Itachi: "why is my brother saying he's your 'pet'?"

Madara" thats a long story"

Itachi: "Well Shorten it!"

Madara: "Fine...i took his boyfriend and then sasuke agreed to be my pet if i let uzumaki go and make sure no akatsuki members go after him again...There happy i shortened it?!"

Itachi: "There is something wrong with you"

Madara: "No theres not, i just happen to love sasuke..thats all, is that such a crime?"

Itachi: "What..sasuke? Ur boyfriend was naruto?"

Sasuke: "yea...why, you want to make fun of me or something?"

Itachi: "no its just that naruto will do anything to get sasuke back i remember that kid he was annoying and stubborn...he won't give up till he gets sasuke back...we could have a problem"

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's short but short is better than nothing... ja ne**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Narusasu Love Story **

**Chapter 12 ^-^**

**(Theres little signs of Itasasu and Madasasu, But Dont worry its still a Narusasu story) :D  
**

**

* * *

**"No one defeat me Itachi, and you know that." Madara chuckles

"Over confidence is a weakness, You have no idea what Naruto is capable of.." Sasuke points out

Madara Pulls sasuke's leash

"o-ow" Sasuke coughs out

"No one Told you to talk...Bitch"

"Madara!" Itachi shouts

"What!"

"Are you Ok Sasuke?" Itachi asks

"I-I think so...yeah" Sasuke responds

"Oh shut up itachi...Hes fine"

"Your Cruel" Itachi says

"What else is new!? Now itachi Why dont you leave the two of us alone...?"

"And may i ask why?"

"Because...Now go! Thats an order"

"Argh!" Itachi gets up and goes outside of the door with his ear pressed tightly to it

"Ok then, Now...Sasuke take off your pants" Madara commands

"Wha-" Sasuke started to say but was cut off by madara

"you heard me! take off your pants...And your shirt while your at it..."

"No way" Sasuke protests

"Yes Way!" Madara responds

"No..I'll be your pet, but im not doing what you thinking about doing!"

Madara Growls and lifts sasuke up by the leash

"I...C-Cant breathe...." sasuke gasps "S-Stop...Please..."

Itachi rushes in and punches madara in the face causing him to bleed and let his grasp of the collar go

"Itachi!" Madara yells in anger

Sasuke just falls to the ground coughing and gasping for air

"Sasuke...? Are you ok?"

"I-I don't kn...ow..." Sasuke says between gasps

"itachi...Didnt i tell you now to interfere!"

"Litsen To me! Sasuke can be your pet but at night he's staying with me!"

"What! Why?"

"Why?" Itachi repeats "So you dont rape him...or kill him for that matter"

"No hes min-"

"its not like im stealing him...No arguing with me this time!" Itachi Says as he picks sasuke up bridal-style "You can have him back after i wake up tomorrow"

"Fine! Whatever" Madara screams, While itachi just walks away with sasuke

* * *

**.: In Itachi's Room .:**

Itachi puts sasuke on his bed

"You seemed to have stopped coughing, are you ok now?"

"umm...yeah"

Itachi takes the leash off sasuke's neck

"Thanks...Umm itachi?"

"What is it?"

"Dont ever leave me only with that man...Please..." Sasuke pleads, Fear in his eyes

"Ok Sasuke...I wont..."

"Itachi?"

"ye-"

Itachi was cut off by sasuke hugging him

"Thanks...Im tired, Goodnight"

"Night?" Itachi says, still in shock, he wasnt expecting for sasuke to hug him

* * *

**.: Later That night .:**

(Its around midnight)

Itachi begans to wake up, And notices sasuke is missing

"Sasuke..? he's not here...Madara..." Itachi runs outside the door to find sasuke standing there looking at the name plates on all the other doors, He was pretty fascinated by them actually

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I got bored, im looking at the peoples names..."

"You shouldnt be out here someone could come out and find you and i don't know what they would do to you..."

Sasuke's eyes widen

"Come on sasuke...Go back in my room..."

"...Ok..."

* * *

**.: Back in Itachi's Room .:**

"Sasuke your going to have to stay in here from now on...ok?"

"Ok...i guess i'll go back to bed...Im sorry, Night"

_'Why am i feeling like this...I think i love sasuke, no its not love its lust i feel like raping him right now...but- i don't know'_

_

* * *

_

**.: The Next Day .:**

Sasuke's been awake for about an hour or two now he seemed pretty calm until he heard the door crack he turns around and in the doorway was none other than madara

_'just perfect...And itachi has to be still sleeping!' _

"...Im coming..." Sasukes says quietly

"Good" Madara says as he puts the leash back on sasuke

* * *

**.: In Madara's Room .: **

"umm...Madara...?"

"What is it?" _'Hes actually saying something to me, thats surprising...'_

"Am i ever going to be able to go...h-home...?"

"It's Only been one day!"

"I know i just-im...I miss my Naru-seme!" Sasuke begans crying, Tears pouring down his cheeks

"Don't Cry!" _'Damn i hate it when kids cry...Waht should i say?' _"...Just forget about him for awhile, Then maybe you won't miss him as much"

"...I C-Cant...." Sasuke sniffs

"Is There anything you need you must be hungry?"

_'i am hungry but i cant eat with him he could fucking poison my food for all i know' _"..No im fine..." Sasuke says as his stomach growls loudly

"It sure sounds like your hungry" Madara Points out

"Sasuke...?" Itachi comes running in the door "There you are!"

"Itachi...?" Madara Says

"what?"

"Talk some sense into your little brother, Hes refusing to eat..."

"Maybe hes not hu-" Itachi begins to say until sasukes stomach growls again "Oh...Nevermind, Sasuke...Don't you want to eat something?"

"Umm....No im fine"

"You know Just because your stuck here doesnt mean you have to starve yourself" Madara says

"I-I know..."

""Then why do you refuse to eat when you hungry?" Itachi questions

"Because-I-I....I don't know..."

"Madara Go get some food, We'll Wait here"

"Ok then..." Madara gets up leaving the two brothers alone.

Sasuke just looks down at his feet like hes about to cry again

"Is there something wrong sasuke?"

"I-It's Just...Nothing..."

"I can tell when your lying...Whats wrong?"

"I-I miss naruto..."

"Oh...I should have guessed..."

"I wish I knew what he was doing...He should have saved me by now...I-I think he found someone else..." Sasuke cries for the second time that day

_'This is my chance, i'll comfort him' _"Sasuke...?"

"Wha-" Sasuke was cut off by itachi hugging him tightly "Itach-" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi again

"They say in times like these, You need comfort"

"But-But"

"What is it sasuke?"

"I-I think Naruto got me pregnant"

"Wha-"

"Im Not entirely sure!" Sasuke cuts him off "but i hope im not..."

"Well, You can be checked for it..."

"T-Thats embarrassing!"

"I'll Go with you"

"Ok..."

"We'll go to the doctors later, Ok?"

"...Ok, Thanks itachi..."

"No problem Sasuke..." _'Who would have though it would be this easy to get him to trust me' _itachi chuckles in his head

Madara comes in with a plate of food "Here you go"

"Ok..." Sasuke says

* * *

**Its Actually longer than my other chapters...Yay! over 1,000 words...**

**...Reviews please, I want to know if you like the way im writing now, or if i should do it the other way...**

**Ja-ne **

**~Ryuzaki~  
**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**A NaruSasu Love Story**

** Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

**:. Later At Night **** :. ****(In Madara's Room)**

"So...How long were you and fox boy going out?" Madara asks, Trying to break the silence

"Why do you care?" Sasuke says back coldly

"I just wanted to talk..It was pretty quiet in here you know!"

"...It was about three days, Maybe a week...Then You came and did this..."

"What about you and Itachi?"

"What about us?"

"I Don't Know...He seems like the only person you talk to around here"

"He's the only person I know..."

"You know me..."

"Yes, But you a freak who's trying to rape me!"

"Why yo-" Madara was cut off by Itachi opening the door

"I'm here for Sasuke now..."

"Fine whatever, Take him..."

"ok..."

* * *

**:. In Itachi's Room :.**

"Are you ready to go to the doctor's Sasuke?"

"...Sure, Whatever..."

They leave the Akatsuki base and go to the hospital, Sasuke would've tried to escape but, Itachi was monitoring him closely almost as if he was...Checking him out? They reached the door of the hospital and Itachi broke the silence

"Ok, Let's go in..."

"I-I..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"...I don't think I can do this..."

"Sure you can...I'll be with you the whole time..."

"..."

They go inside and nurse comes and helps them right away

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, He needs to be 'checked'"

"Umm...Ok, Hold on"

A few minutes later the same nurse comes back and tells them to go to a certain room number where they go in and wait for a doctor to arrive...Which happens about 10 minutes later, But felt like 100 to Sasuke...

"Hi...I'm Dr. Hayate, I know you want him to be checked but for what?"

"Umm...I-I umm..."

"You?!" Hayate is obviously getting really impatient

"What he's trying to say is that he thinks he's pregnant..."

"I see...Are you two a couple...?"

"No, Were not dating...I'm his Older Brother..."

"oh ok, That makes a lot of sense...You look like a couple though...

"Well, Were not..."

"ok, Enough of that...You'll have to get x-rays...It doesn't hurt though...Lay down...

"ok..." Sasuke does as he's told Then they take the x-rays and wait for the results

"It turns out that your not pregnant..."

"Thanks god" Sasuke says with relief

"You can leave now if you don't have anymore questions..."

"no we don't...Thanks, And goodbye..."

Itachi picks up Sasuke and leaves the hospital, And goes back to that Akatsuki lair...

* * *

**Sorry, It's short I was planning to write more....Were almost back to the Narusasu...**

**....Reviews please...**

**Songs I listened to while typing this...**

**~ Already Over (Red)**

**~ Breaking The Habit (Linkin Park)**

**~ I fucking Hate You (Godsmack) **

**~ Indestructible (Disturbed)**

**I might write more later...If I'm Still awake because its exactly 2am **

**That's All...**

**~Ryuzaki~**

**

* * *

  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Narusasu Love Story**

** Naruto-Seme ^-^ Sasuke- Uke :D ((It's an obsession I have With Sasuke being Uke))  
**

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

**:. In Itachi's Room .:**

"So...Your not pregnant!" Itachi says

"Nope, That's good...I guess..."

Sasuke starts to think about Naruto with Sakura saying how much he liked her and wanted to be with her forever...Even the thought made him start to tear up...

"Sasuke..?"

By now the tears were already pouring down his porcelain cheeks....

"Sasuke!"

"W-What..?"

"Why are you...Crying?"

"I'm not crying..."

"That's the most stupidest thing you've ever said! If your not crying then why are tears running down your face? Huh?"

"None of your business!"

"What's with you all of a sudden...?"

"NOTHING! Just leave me alone!"

"Sasu-"

"Don't Even talk to me!"

The conversation ended with a knock on the door and when Itachi opened it None other than Madara was standing in the doorway...

"Is everything...ok in here...I heard some yelling..."

"Actually, Would you mind taking Sasuke for a while...There is something wrong with him..."

"Oh, I see...Come on Sasuke...You can stay with me..."

"B-But Itac-"

"JUST FUCKING GO ALREADY!"

Sasuke runs out in a new set of tears screaming all the way to Madara's room, Slamming the door behind him leaving Itachi in complete shock and confusion

"Itachi! You shouldn't have yelled at him like that!"

"W-Why did he take it so bad?"

"Sasuke looks up to you....He wanted you to comfort him right then...He wanted his older brother to help him through the pain of loosing his boyfriend...But obviously you to much of a teme (Bastard) to even really care!"

"Bu-but he..."

"I'll go see if he's OK...You probably broke his heart..." Madara leaves Itachi feeling guilty and regretful...

* * *

**:. In Madara's Room .:**

Sasuke was laying on Madara's bed, face buried into a pillow, Obviously crying still...

"...Sasuke..?"

"W-Why does he h-hate me..?"

"He doesn't hat-"

"Yes he does! Enough to yell at me like that...Everyone I love hates me in the end...Why?"

"I'm Pretty sure Itachi doesn't hate you..."

"then why did he yell at me like that?"

"well...Maybe...I don't know...Sorry"

There was a knock at the door and Madara opened it and his eyes widen

"I umm...Have to go to...The...Bathroom!" Madara runs out of the room

Sasuke is still crying on the bed, Then Itachi goes and sits by him trying to think of what to say...

"Sasuke...I-I'm..."

"...."

"Please....Please...Talk to me"

Sasuke looks up but say nothing and Itachi wipes off the tears on Sasuke's face And Sasuke just slaps his hand away and runs outside where Itachi follows...Sasuke lays on the cold ground, Curls up in a ball and cries himself to sleep, About 10 minutes later Itachi decides to pick him up and carry him back to his room...Where Sasuke wakes up about a half an hour later...

"I-I...How did I get here? Maybe it was just a dream..." He closes his eyes until he feels weight on top of him he opens his eyes and reveals Itachi above him

"Hey...My new little uke!" Itachi says with a smirk

"..Me?"

"I called you my uke cause' thats what you are...Baka-uke..."

"I must be dreaming...This is so wrong!"

"If it was a dream would I do This...?" Itachi's Lips crash onto Sasuke's getting no reaction from Sasuke he decides to try something else So he pulls Sasuke's shirt off and starts licking and nipping at his neck, Leaving a trail of spit a saliva he licks all around Sasuke's chest receiving a tiny moan from the boy making him smirk

"It turns me on when you moan Sasuke..."

"Ah! Get off! St-stop! This is a dream, This is-"

"Your not dreaming!" Itachi says while pulling down Sasuke's pants and boxers, Then uses Sasuke's shirt to tie his to the bed while he undresses...After that he puts three fingers up to SAsuke's mouth

"Suck." Itachi commands. But Sasuke just turns his head the other way...

"Oh...I see... You want me to go in dry...Ok-"

"No!"

"Too Late"

Itachi trusts into Sasuke without warning, Hitting his prostate about 20 times earning loud moans for Sasuke

"Ita-chi...I-I'm Com-coming" Sasuke says then seconds later comes all over his chest and a little on Itachi's...After about 5 trust Itachi comes inside of Sasuke filling him with his seed...

Itachi pulls out...Then gets up and puts his clothes on

"I told you it wasn't a dream, my foolish...Otouto..."

Sasuke just starts to cry...He feels so ...Used. Slutty. Depressed. Weird. And a freak...

* * *

**Hope you liked it....**

**Sorry If you Don't like Itasasu...Don't worry Narusasu after about 2 more chapters**

**Songs I listened to while typing this chapter...**

**~ I Hate everything About You (Three Days Grace)**

**~ Man In The Box (Alice In Chains)**

**~ I Get It (Chevelle)**

**~ Tribute (Tenacious D)**

**~ Time Of Dying (Three Days Grace)**

**~ Tears Don't Fall (Bullet For My Valentine)**

**~ What Have You Done (Within Temptation)**

**~ Our Solemn Hour (Within Temptation)**

**~ Only One (YellowCard)**

**That's all...**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


End file.
